vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism UNSC Infinty Wiki * Wiki's URL: Unsc_infinty_Wiki * Vandal: 65.24.48.141 * Reason: Posting derogative spam on mainpage. * SIGNATURE: T3CHNOCIDE (talk) :Blocked locally. --Buckimion (talk) 13:37, August 15, 2013 (UTC) little-mix * Wiki's URL: http://little-mix.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.97.153.17 and http://little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.100.130.154 * Reason: They post false information about the band members, and if someone undos them they come and argue then change it back to the way THEY had done. The two admins on the wiki are inactive and there are redirects with rude words to the band members' pages. The songs' lyrics are also wrong. Please make some responsible person an admin because the wiki is in REALLY bad shape. * SIGNATURE: FairyTail1D (talk) 17:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know enough about this topic to make a decision on what is and isn't vandalism. Do you have a source? Note that you can ask someone to adopt the wiki -- RansomTime 23:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate Comment * Wiki's URL: http://sierracanal.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://sierracanal.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nooklsfan102 * Reason: Very inappropriate comment: Hey w****, Go suck a c***, and my dad is f**king up your mom now. Plus my mom and dad are divorced. * SIGNATURE: TimandEricman (talk) 15:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Annother Inappropriate * Wiki's URL: http://sierracanal.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2424#2 * Vandal: http://sierracanal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nooklsfan102 * Reason: Inappropriate comment To sierra: Don't add this f****t to your list. he keeps f**king up my page with his gree phatom spam sh*t. Do anything possible to block this user. * SIGNATURE: TimandEricman (talk) 22:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) A similar account called Nookls showed up on the Futurama Wiki yesterday. The type of vandalism seems to be different but the account names are similar, and both occurred within a few days of each other. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Vadalism in my wiki * Wiki's URL: http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Portada * Vandal: ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/F17er ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/No7ember ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Pm0098 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Lawrence Kurai ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Mnbvcxz301 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Genius1611 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Thisisgod ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Thanhchienvoz ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Theanh290192 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Razordog ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Pc2002 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/CTLT ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Linhlồilõmlịchlãm Láolếulạilàmliều Lựclưỡnglêulổng ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/ThangPhaHoai ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Stolencandy ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Mr nhox shock ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Cucungcung ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Obramdzam ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Achilles90 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Vodanh79 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Shuu ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Dmmcontroll ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Mdragonminh ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/No.07 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/B50er ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Hong Su Vuong ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Khoi 1998 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Nobita Nobi ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/A524153a ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/504life ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Serenade88 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Fubuki106 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Atsuya Fubuki 1969 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Fubuki1006 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Fubukikurou ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Enemigo 585 ** w:c:vi.inazuma-eleven:Special:Contributions/Top cặc to * Reason: Vulgar vandalism of multiple pages. They must be banned globally forever. * SIGNATURE: Blade Dragonwave (talk) :No reason to block globally. They have been blocked locally. --Buckimion (talk) 05:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on Dutch wiki without local active admin * Wiki's URL: http://samsonengert.wikia.com/wiki/Gert * Vandal: Unregistred wikia contributor on All 22 pages * Reason: Information given is wrong and rasistic. Actors are called pedos and some Hitler references are made. One problem: The wiki is in Dutch and it has no local active admin! * SIGNATURE: BelgiumHelper (talk) 21:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : I don't see any other pages apart from that one that's been vandalised - can you link to the others? -- RansomTime 21:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) @RT, Yes I can (sorry, am I supposed to answer here?) http://samsonengert.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina That's the homepage * SIGNATURE: BelgiumHelper (talk) 21:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Game Show Wiki Attacked! * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com * Vandal: 69.203.7.76 * Reason: This is a crazed IPer causing trouble here on this wiki. More trouble than a wiki user we definitely don't want around here any longer. GET IT OUTTA HERE! And while you're at it, remove the articles that do not belong on this wiki. * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) One Direction Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?limit=500 * Vandal: see below (and he's hit other wikis) * Reason: vandalism, porn, trolling * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sulfide * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JohnMcwell * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MegaDestinatorLovesYou * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fattyfattynoparents * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/POOP1233 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BOOP1234 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Captoncacti * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DirectionerSWAGGOT * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Michal_gabai * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Asscheeksmcgee123 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zeriten * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nightfuryluvr * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dazza0 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VocaloidFan123 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Oppandesudesu * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kylaan * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PooPooHeadViolet * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Magic_Yandere-chan * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nooob241455675 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Numbaonah * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Gr33nthundah * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Elepehantderp8568 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Notinourstars * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jjr51802 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HueHueHueHue * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alvicate * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kimjongunnukesamerica * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/OnePieceOfGundam * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Crash10012 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Neostic * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/James-B392 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EwGays * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SuperMushroom8 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zombie2222222 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Meetthespy863 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trolol19 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jamesfeliciatheeater * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Unknown3103 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Buttpoopfart123 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SpamPolice * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zaynhussiendid911 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jamal_kun * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cringleberry * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Queen_Ignorant_III_of_Spain * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Asdfjewhater * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PURPLEPRIDESERVERWIDE * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Iwonderif11 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MormonJesus22 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KillerRush88 * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fupper * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BobTheCarrot * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LordOfWater * http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Crazydirection145 Megaman Teams Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.89.108.165 http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.165.160.168 http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.15.208.192 http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sinistarthas http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ih8megaman * Reason: Added a lot of unrelated pages and images. Admin has abandoned the page, so no help there. Is it possible to ban these users from editing? Reported in the SPAM forum .... some pages were fixed but not all. * SIGNATURE: Gauntlet101010 (talk) 23:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 :More to report: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ih8megaman - new vandal http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sinistarthas - still at it Gauntlet101010 (talk)Gauntlet101010 :Took a power hose to the vandalism, but someone needs to go medieval on a ring of vandals. --Buckimion (talk) 00:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Add DeathExploder121212 to the vandal list. --Buckimion (talk) 05:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 20:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) High School Musical Wiki High School Musical Wiki has recently been excessively vandalized by this IP and none of the admins are currently active. these two pages are vandalism, as well as this page being completely irrelevant. Please deal with the vandal. Thank you. '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター''' 00:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Spam pages have been marked for deletion. Further action needed to block vandal. --Buckimion (talk) 13:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. 20:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Familypedia * Wiki's URL: http://familypedia.wikia.com * Vandal: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.23.238.222 * Reason: * SIGNATURE: Thurstan (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Same guy?: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.143.232.12 :Thurstan (talk) 01:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) And another: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/147.32.233.35 :Thurstan (talk) 03:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) And again at: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.143.232.12 :Thurstan (talk) 03:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Another: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.9.29.179 :Thurstan (talk) 07:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Also, I think this classifies as spam, not vandalism, so I'd advise continuing this on the appropriate report page. Thanks. :) TK-999 (talk) 11:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC)